


A Full Heart II

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person His Point of view: Thoughts On An Unexpected Relationship; Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Heart II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They found you the only survivor in the small holding where they expected none, a frightened little elleth covered in blood, soot, and mud and brought you to my hall.  
  
My first sight of you was your small body nestled in exhausted sleep upon the shoulder of the burly Dunedine ranger who bore you from that tragic place.  
  
When told of what they had found there in the ruins of your home, great was my anger; for dead were my friends, your parents. I sent my warriors to hunt down those responsible and destroy them totally without mercy.  
  
I took you in my arms to ease your pain and when you woke from your sleep, I soothed your fears with smiles and held you close to my heart until your tears had ceased.  
  
When you would let no one else tend you, I washed the filth from your body, dressed you and combed out your honey colored hair so like that of your mother.  
  
For many days and nights thereafter you would not let me out of your sight following me about on unsteady, chubby little legs. I delighted in your giggles when I would sweep you up and swing you around in dizzying circles. And your green eyes so like those of your father haunted me.  
  
As the years passed and you became a young child, your lively laughter brought great joy into the halls of the last homely house and I loved you as my own.  
  
When you grew into a young elleth, the beauty you would one day become shown like a bright beacon and I teased you knowing that soon there would be many who would seek your love.  
  
Laughing you said you had already given your heart to me and I smiled back saying, “I will hold it safe until a worthy lord should find me and ask for it.” But even as I said it, there was a moment of disquiet in my heart, how could I let you go?  
  
In time my days grew full because of the growing evil outside our borders and you were my only laughter and sunshine that held that darkness at bay. Yet in the silence of the night I walked the quiet halls unable to rest weighed down with grief for so many lost and worry for those yet in my care.  
  
I was too distracted to notice anyone watching until that night you came to me there in my room and knelt by my chair. You slipped your hands in mine and looked at me with shining eyes. You poured out your love at my feet and offered yourself with such hopeful anticipation.  
  
Shocked, I turned from you, not because of what you did but because I suddenly understood that somewhere between the times I knew I would loose you to another and that night, I had fallen in love with you. When I turned back, you had fled.  
  
When I understood your pain I sought you but you had slipped beyond my grasp. Those who knew you well persuaded me that it would be better to give you time and so I did.  
  
Yet never did I stop watching over you and from time to time I sent you unknowingly those people or things you needed in the rebuilding of your parents’ house. Then you reached your majority and the time for your oath to me as your lord. In trepidation I sent my summons not knowing if you would come. But I hoped. You could not know I would never deny you your birthright if you did not.  
  
But you came and great was my relief. You entered the hall like a queen, proud and fearless. Your eyes met mine boldly and I loved you for it.  
  
Then you were gone and I knew you hid again still fearing my opinion. I searched and found you in the secret place of your childhood and the sound of your tears broke my heart. Reaching I took you in my arms. But this time there were no tender smiles or gentle hugs. You answered my kisses with growing passion and such fire was unleashed between us such as I never dared to dream of. Even as I sought the secret places of your sweet untutored body I had no thought of tomorrow, seeking to only to join you to me and I revelled in the heat of our mutual hunger.  
  
Still, I needed to use care this first time before that plunge. When all barriers between us were gone, I laid you carefully upon the bed of my cloak and covered you with my eager body. I hunted all those delicious places your trembling body offered and when your soft pleas and sweet cries of pleasure had you writhing under my burning loins I could longer deny my own need and I claimed you.  
  
No words were spoken then, but twice more before the light of dawn entered the valley, I took you. Finally faced with the world beyond our small corner, I smiled and whispered, “You are no child now beloved, and I command you as your lord that you share my love, my bed and my life.”  
  
Your eyes flashed with emerald fire and with laughter bubbling up between us; you nodded and pulled me back into your embrace. With a passionate kiss we once more joined our bodies.


End file.
